Chapter 44
The Heavens Arena (天空闘技場, Tenkū Tōgijō) is the 44th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis While walking, the four discuss the game they had in the butlers' residence. Kurapika demonstrates the last game which Gotoh showed Gon before leaving. He tells Gon that Gotoh actually has two coins. As he raises his wrist higher, he allows the coin to drop into his sleeve while having the other coin intact in his other hand to fool the player's eyes. Killua adds it is the last time Gotoh will use that kind of trick because he hates that kind of thing. Gon is asked what he is going to do next. He replies that he needs to thank the people who helped him and wants to find Hisoka to give back his number badge even though he doesn't have any idea where Hisoka is. Kurapika tells the others about what had happened during his match against Hisoka in the Final Phase of the Hunter Exam. He states that Hisoka whispered something to him regarding the Phantom Troupe and also about seeing him on September 1st in Yorknew City where the biggest auction in the world is held. Kurapika bids farewell to his friends for he also has matters to do and will look for some work as a Hunter. Leorio also has to leave, saying that he will go home and start studying to become a doctor. The four decide to meet again on September 1st in Yorknew City. As Kurapika and Leorio part ways with Killua and Gon, the two decide about where to go for their next destination. Killua reminds Gon about his current status and that there is no way he can match Hisoka. After the two compare their strength with the others, they also notice that they don't have money in their pockets. Killua tells Gon that he knows a place where they can train and earn money at the same time and that place is called the Heavens Arena—the 4th largest building in the world. The two arrive and see a lot of participants lining up to register. Once registered, the two go inside the arena. Killua recalls the last time he was here when his dad brought him and it took 2 years to reach the 200th floor. In the middle of their conversation, Gon's number is announced and he's on his way to his first match. Before Gon fights, Killua gives Gon advice. Gon is fighting with a huge guy and by the looks of things, he is no match for his opponent. His opponent takes the first move and runs towards him, but Gon pushes the big guy and in one blow, Gon sends him flying outside the ring and crashing into the wall, giving Gon his first win. Killua's turn comes and he easily wins his match. The referee gives him permission to go up to the 180th floor, but Killua asks to stay on the 50th floor to join Gon. In another match up, a young boy who is about the same age or younger than Gon and Killua wins a match. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_44 ru:Главы_Небесной_Арены Category:Volume 5 Category:Heavens Arena arc